Cheat codes
General Information about this Section To make use of the cheats in this section, you have to open the command console in the game. This can be done by pressing "~" on an American notepad (key above the tab key). However, some European notepads require the letters "ö", "/" or " ` ". If your notepad requires a different key, please leave a comment below mentioning the respective key and your keyboard language. In the following section, I try to explain each command, the range of possible input values as well as providing with one or more examples. I further divided the total set of codes into "helpful" and "funny" ones. This should not reflect any devaluation, but should fortnite tors to find the respective commands. I classified commands as "helpful" if the simplify certain quests and as "funny" otherwise. In the subsection "Other Cheats" I list cheats which provide less value to players, which are not working or are too complicated to be explained here. After you have opened your command console, you can enter "help" to see a full list of all the possible commands. Enter "help" + one command to receive an explanation and enter "example" + one command to get a concrete example with the respective effect explained. Helpful Cheats Make characters stop moving around - Door: Lock or unlock doors Command: 'lock or unlock' door 'door name' Example: lock door masterbedroom // lock door "master bed room" = lock the master bedroom door Possible values for third term: select any door and insert its name (without "door") Note: Useful to lock away characters even in rooms you don't have a key for. - Roaming: Prevent characters from moving away their current location Command: 'character' name' roaming 'true or false' allow Example: Amy roaming false allow = Amy won't go away from her current location. Possible values for first term: AmyAmy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Note: (I) Some characters have restricted roaming abilities, to see these places type in: roaming 'person's name' list (II) To make a certain character move everywhere, type: roaming 'person's name' clearlists (III) You can also be more precise and deny characters to go to certain locations or to get close to certain people. - WalkTo: Make characters walk to a desired location Command: 'character's name' walkto 'location name' Example: Derek walkto outside = make Derek leave the house Possible values for third term: outside, bed = master bedroom bed, hottubseat1, and more. - WarpTo: Make characters be teleported right in front of you Command: 'person's name' warpto player Example: Vickie warpto player = Vickie will appear in front of you. Combat: Make characters fight each other Command: combat 'character name(s)' 'passout or wakeup or fight' Example: combat Frank Derek fight = make Frank and Derek fight each other Another example: combat Frank passout = make Frank unconscious Possible values for second term: AmyAmy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Notes: Once Frank is passed out, you can help yourself with the booze in the cabinet. Intimacy: Having sex with any person Command: sexualact intimacy player 'other person's name' 'sex position' Example: sexualact intimacy player amy 10011 = get handjob from Amy Possible values for second term: Amy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Possible values for third term: 9000 = make out, 10000 = blowjob, 10011 = handjob, 10030 = missionary, 10050 = doggy, 10052 = cowgirl, 10053 = licking, 10054 = 69, 10060 = end sex. Possible modifications #1: 0 intimacy 'person's name' 10051 Example: 0 intimacy Amy 10051 = make Amy masturbate Possible modification #2: 'active person's name' 0 'sex position' 'passive person's name' intimacy Example: Amy 0 10050 Rachael intimacy = make Amy take Rachael doggy Note: (I) You need to remove the clothes of the involved people, (II) You also can make males fuck each other. Player: Add items to your inventory Command: player inventory add 'item name' Example: player inventory add merlot = receive the merlot from Patrick in your inventory Note: (I) There are also shortcuts like mer = merlot and natty = natty lite to be used for the 'item name' value, (II) The items will be removed from their origin in the house. Quest: Complete quests automatically Command: quest 'start or complete' ' "quest name" ' Example: quest complete "Scavenger Hunt" = completes the quest Scavenger Hunt Possible values for third term: use command: quest list 'person's name' to see which quests are available Note: you can only complete opportunities that you have already started Social: Boost friendship, romance and drunk-level of characters Command: social 'target person' player 'number' friendship add Example: social Amy player 5 friendship add = increase friendship with Amy by 5 Possible values for second term : Amy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Possible values for forth term : positive and negative numbers, range from -30 to +30 (?) Funny Cheats Bodyparts: Change the size of certain body parts Command: bodypart 'respective body part' 'target person' 'value' Example: bodypart tits Brittney 0.75 = make the breats of Brittney smaller by 25% Possible values for second term: tits, head, penis, hands, butt, feet Possible values for third term: Amy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Possible values for forth term: any value between 0.1 and 10 Note: the exact order of the four terms seem to be variable, just make sure you have these terms included in any sequence Clear: Empty your command history Just type in "clear"; for overview purposes. Clothing: Remove clothes of the characters Command: clothing 'character name' 'cloth' 'on or off' Example: clothing Ashley 0 off = remove Ashley's top Possible values for second term: Amy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Possible values for third term: 0 = top, 1 = bottom, 2 = pants, 3 = bra, 4 = shoes (can also use the name instead) Notes: (I) Some characters don't have a bra, removing their top will reveal their boobs; (II) Can also use the value "all" for the second and third term; (III) Characters entering and leaving the hot tub will remove this command. Item: Give any character glasses Command: 'person's name' mount item glasses head true Example: Ashley mount item glasses head true Possible values for first term: AmyAmy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Note: there are a lot of other functions that can be used with the item command, but which are really complicated. Personality: Making the people not covering their nudity anymore Command: 'person's name' personality exhibitionism equals 100 Example: Amy personality exhibitionism equals 100 = Amy will stop covering herself when being naked Possible values for first term: Amy, Ashley, Brittney, Derek, Frank, Katherine, Madison, Patrick, Rachael, Stephanie, Vickie. Note: with this function you can change all the 17 character traits of each person, but for me it didn't change their behavior accordingly. Pose: Make any character pose for you Command: 'person's name' pose 'respective pose' true Example: Stephanie pose 2 true = Stephanie will bend over Possible values for third term: insert any number between 1 and 32 and find out ;-) Note: to release characters from their poses, substitute " true " with " false " for the same command. Other Cheat Codes To get more information about this codes, open the command console and type in "example" + the respective code. ChangeSize: Change the size of people or objects. Crosshair: Change the design of your cursor. Dance: Make characters dance or stop dancing. Dialogue: Trigger certain dialogues (hard one, therefore listed here). GameMsg: Display any kind of text in the game. Emote: Make the mimics of characters change. Events: Trigger certain events (hard one, therefre listed here). Fade: Useless, just to fade in or fade out. LookAt: Make any other character look at you. Values: Useful command to make any character like you, but doesn't work for me. Property: Allow Patrick to fight back girls. SendEvent: to make characters turn around or to give up. SetInspectText: change the text that is displayed when you click on "inspect" for any item. State: allows you to change the things a character can do. Important aspects are represented in other commands above. WhereIs: shows the current position of any character. Category:Cheats